Special Surprise
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: All Frodo wanted was to surprise his uncle on his birthday... °°° English version of 'Kleine Überraschung' °°°


Inspired by one of shirebound's drabbles I wrote this short story. 

English version of Kleine Überraschung. 

~~~~~~

Special Surprise

September 22nd 1374 SR 

~

The young hobbit looked up the Hill, his eyes shining brightly. 

"I want to surprise him," he said, stopping short. "Will you not wait here and let me go ahead?" 

Pleadingly he looked up at his parents. 

Drogo Baggins exchanged a look with his wife. She nodded. 

"We will follow a ittle way behind you." 

The boy grinned but suddenly his face grew stern. "But he mustn't see you!" 

"He mustn't see you either, dear", Primula said, smiling. 

"He won't", declared Frodo determinedly. "No one will ever see me. I will tiptoe from one bush to another as silently as a snowflake." 

Drogo laughed and ruffled his son's dark curls. "Go then." 

Frodo grinned broadly and dashed away 

~~~~~~

He hadn't seen Bilbo for almost a year now. Last year his uncle came to Buckland two days after his birthday and this year his parents and he came to visit Bag End. Only once had he been in this huge hobbithole before but he didn't remember very much from it. 

He stopped some paces before he reached the garden door. His father was right. Bilbo mustn't see him either. Carefully he peered from one side to the other, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. No one was to be seen.His smile grew even wider, when he slowly opened the creaking garden door and stepped behind a bush. His heart was beating fast, so excited was he. 

Suddenly he realized that he hadn't brought any present with him. He couldn't turn up without a present for his uncle. He had one of course, but that one his father was carrying. What he needed was something small. Something he could get right away, without running back to him. He looked about seeking for the right item. When his eyes fell on some beautiful violet asters, he squeaked in delight and picked one. 

Again he peered about, still perceiving no one. He could see his parents some way back on the road and waved at them. Then he stepped away from the bush and headed for the big, green entrance door. 

When he finally stood at the door he took a deep breath and knocked.  
There he stood, waiting for Bilbo to open the door, holding the flower with both his hands, his blue eyes sparkling as only a child's eyes can sparkle and grinning as broadly as if he wished never to stop smiling again. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

Frodo turned around, eyes wide. This was definitely not his uncle's beloved voice. And the voice didn't sound very loving either. 

"Taking the flowers from Mr. Bilbo's garden and then knocking boldly at the front door with a false smile on your face." 

He didn't smile, not any more. He was totally taken aback by the sturdy hobbit standing in front of him, shaking his forefinger and blustering at him that it was wrong to steal flowers from a strangers' garden.   
Frodo stared at the hobbit wide eyed, his mouth open. He wanted to explain that he didn't intend to steal the flower, but he didn't get a word in edgeways. The aster slid from his grip and fell onto the grass. 

Desperately he looked for his parents who fortunately had just reached the garden door. Frodo glanced at his mother pleadingly, hoping she or his father would do something to stop this hobbit from scolding him. 

"Is there any problem?" asked Drogo, facing the hobbit before him. 

Frodo stepped back and hid behind his father. 

Hamfast Gamgee, the gardener of Bag End nodded. "This rascal just picked the flowers from Mr. Bilbo's garden and…" 

Drogo stopped the flood of words. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to surprise his uncle." 

"His uncle?" Mr. Gamgee looked at the stranger and his family in surprise. 

Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Mr. Drogo Baggins!" he exclaimed. 

"Drogo?" Bilbo's head appeared in the door. 

The hobbits turned around. 

"Bilbo!" Frodo called out and ran into his uncle's arms. 

Bilbo knelt down in surprise. "Frodo? Is that really you? How tall you've grown!" 

The young hobbit smiled and hugged his uncle tightly. 

Before Drogo and Primula could greet the old hobbit Frodo started talking. 

"Who is this, Uncle Bilbo?" he asked, pointing at Hamfast. "He was not very kind." 

Bilbo frowned and looked at his gardener. "Wasn't he?" 

The Gaffer bowed his head abashed. "'tis not what you might think, Mr. Bilbo. It's all a great misunderstanding." 

Bilbo laughed. "Don't you worry, Master Hamfast. No harm was done, was there, Frodo-lad?" 

Frodo eyed the gardener suspiciously, but shook his head. 

"That's settled then", said Bilbo and motioned his guests to enter. 

They bid the Gaffer farewell and Bilbo invited him and his family for tea in the afternoon. 

Frodo had lifted up the aster again and turned it cheerlessly in his hands. 

Primula saw her son scowling when they entered the smial. 

"What's the matter?" she asked. 

The young boy looked at her with sad eyes and mumbled: "It should have been a surprise and that gardener of his has spoiled everything!" 

Primula smiled. "Nothing is spoiled yet, my dear. And did you see the look in your uncle's eyes, when he opened the door? He seemed to be very surprised by that time." 

"Very surprised, indeed!" said Bilbo, ruffling the boy's hair. 

"Really?" the young hobbit asked, his eyes shining again. 

Bilbo nodded. Frodo smiled, dashed to his father and begged him for the birthday present he had brought for his uncle. 

Grinning broadly Frodo returned, hiding something behind his back. 

"But you will only get it, if you really were surprised." 

Bilbo chuckled. "And what would you do, if I were not?" 

Frodo frowned, pondering his words for I moment. 

"I think you would get it anyway." 

He smirked and handed his uncle a small wooden box. 

"Happy birthday, uncle Bilbo!" 

"Happy birthday to you too, dear boy!" 


End file.
